D.Va
Charlet Chung Jullie Vasconcelos |dificuldade = 2 |vida = ( ) |armadura = ( ) |escudo = ( ) |total = ( ) |nome_real = Hana Song |idade = 19 |altura = |ocupação = Piloto de Mecha, Gamer profissional (anteriormente) |base = Busan, Coreia do Sul |afiliação = MEKA (Exército coreano de exo-força móvel) |relações = |nacionalidade = sul-coreana }} é um herói do tipo Tanque em Overwatch. Biografia O mecha da D.Va é ágil e poderoso, seus Canhões de Fusão duplo disparam automaticamente a curto alcance e ela pode usar seus Propulsores para atropelar inimigos e obstáculos, ou impedir ataques com sua Matriz de Defesa destruidora de projéteis. História D.Va é uma ex-gamer pissional que sabe como usar suas habilidades para pilotar um mecha de última geração na defesa de sua cidade natal. Vinte anos atrás, a Coréia do Sul foi atacada por um ômnico monstruoso que surgiu das profundezas do Mar da China Oriental. O construto enorme causou danos catastróficos às cidades costais antes de ser forçado a recuar para debaixo das ondas. Em resposta, o governo da Coréia do Sul desenvolveu uma unidade drone blindada e mecanizada, chamada de MEKA, para proteger ambientes urbanos em combates futuros com a ameaça ômnica. Os medos do governo se mostraram bem fundados à medida que um padrão de ataques perturbador surgiu. A cada determinado número de anos, a monstruosidade se levantava do mar para atacar a Coréia do Sul e seus vizinhos. O ômnico aprendia com cada ataque, sempre se reconfigurando em uma forma diferente e aparecendo com novas armas e funcionalidades. Cada incidente terminava em um impasse, com a monstruosidade derrotada, porém não destruída. Com o ômnico sempre se adaptando, ele eventualmente conseguiu interferir com o controle de drones da rede MEKA, forçando os militares a colocarem pilotos nos mechas. Com dificuldades para achar candidatos apropriados, o governo recorreu aos jogadores de videogames profissionais, que tinham os reflexos e instintos necessários para operar os sistemas avançados das armas dos mechas. Os melhores foram selecionados, incluindo a campeã mundial, Hana Song, conhecida também como "D.Va". Famosa por suas habilidades de elite, D.Va era uma competidora feroz, que jogava para vencer a qualquer custo, e tinha a reputação bem fundamentada de não mostrar misericórdia por seus oponentes. Vendo sua nova missão como um jogo, D.Va avança ferozmente em batalha junto com o resto de sua unidade MEKA, pronta para agir em defesa de sua nação a qualquer momento. Recentemente, ela começou a fazer streams de suas operações de combate para seus adorados fãs e o crescimento de seus seguidores a transformou em um ícone global. Habilidades ;Com o Mecha , |damage=3 |speed=7 |rounds=∞ |description=O mecha da D.Va é equipado com canhões rotativos de curto alcance. Eles projetam disparos contínuos de alto dano, sem a necessidade de carregar, mas reduzem a velocidade de movimento da D.Va enquanto estão ativos. }} |cost= |rounds= |description=O mecha da D.Va se lança no ar e sua força a empurra para frente. Ela pode virar e mudar de direção ou atropelar seus inimigos, empurrando-os para trás. |cooldown=5 |duration=2 }} |description=D.Va pode ativar seus projetores frontais para atirar em projéteis iminentes no ar. |cooldown=10 |duration=3 }} ;Sem o Mecha , |cost=1 |rounds=20 |damage=14 |speed=7 |description=Enquanto estiver fora de seu mecha, D.Va pode continuar a luta com um desintegrador automático de médio alcance. }} Desbloqueáveis Visuais Emotes Poses de Vitória Falas Sprays Apresentações de Destaque Armas Conquistas Fatos Desconhecidos Personalidade Ela possui um lado egoísta, muitas vezes ela ataca falando com os adversários durante a batalha. Independentemente de suas características ferozes, D.Va tem prazer em fazer seus fãs felizes, como mostrado tomando alegremente pedidos de autógrafos de Reinhardt e Lúcio e ser rápida para agradecer seu público sempre que derrota um inimigo. Sendo um jogadora profissional, D.Va ama video games e gosta de fazer referências a eles. Enquanto ela está no campo de batalha, ela vai usar muitos termos de jogos, como "nerf", "curandeiro de bolso", "GG", "AFK", e muito mais. Apesar do fato de que ela usa principalmente termos dos jogos produzidos por Blizzard (por razões óbvias), ela está familiarizado com os de arcade velhos também. Um exemplo está chamando Winston "um gorila gigante daqueles velhos jogos de videogame", que é uma referência para o Donkey Kong jogo de arcade. Jogar não é a única coisa D.Va está interessada em; ela parece ser um fã de Lúcio e de suas musicas , como observado pela linha de D.Va pedindo Lúcio por um autógrafo depois de Lúcio perguntar a D.Va para um. Similar Heroes * Margalo (Stuart Little 2) * Megara (Disney's Hercules) * Kida (Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) * Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) * Queen Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Layla (Disney's Sky High) * Sarah Whittle (Jumanji) * Jenny Bennett (Monster House) * Wish Bear (Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-lot) * Hero Girl (The Polar Express) * Abigail Chase (Disney's National Treasure series) * Zoe Plummer (Disney's The Pacifier) * Lisa (Zathura) * Princess Liana (Barbie & The Diamond Castle) * Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) * Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) * Princess Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess) * Lotsa Heart Elephant (Care Bears) * Baby Hugs Bear (Care Bears) * Kim (The Care Bears Movie) * Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Counterparts WARNING: You may add appropriate counterparts. But, do Not delete any. * Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) * Lillie Lightship (TUGS) * Emily (Theodore Tugboat) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) * Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) * Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Hello Nurse (Animanicas) * =Pontos Importantes Positivos Negativos Curiosidades de:D.Va en:D.Va es:D.Va fr:D.Va hu:D.Va it:D.Va ja:D.VA ko:D.Va pl:D.Va ru:D.Va zh:D.Va Categoria:Heróis